Volver a mi Mundo Lejos de Tierra OOO
by daniellemora2012
Summary: Al crear una maquina del tiempo, un error hace que un chico llegue a Tierra de Ooo, y el cual al estar varado en aquel lugar y queriendo regresar a su época, descubrirá muchas cosas desde la extinción de la raza humana hasta la oscura realidad de la creación del nuevo dominio llamado "Dulce Reino"...


Ya han pasado más de dos meses que he estado estudiando aquí en la Universidad de Harvard, y a verdad es muy aburrido, pensaba que el verdadero desafío estaba en la programación y las matemáticas, ¡Que Aburrido!... esto es muy fácil, programación, la física, química y el cálculo es como si un niño sumara dos más dos.

Por qué seré más listo que todos mis compañeros, según algunos de mis profesores estoy ocupando el 40 por ciento de mi cerebro, y la verdad no es por presumir pero soy el mejor de mi clase.

Mi nombre… es Daniel Montenegro, y si la verdad soy Mexicano. Tengo 20 años, físicamente… la verdad peso 90 kilos. Ya te imaginaras como soy. Muchos chicos del instituto me molestan gritándome "Mex-fat" o "Albondiga"… la verdad si me enoja un poco, tal vez sea que por el hecho de que soy víctima del racismo que hay en este país, o simplemente están celosos de que yo sea más listo que todos ellos, pero eso no importa solo quiero graduarme e irme de regreso a mi pueblo… ¡No saben cómo lo extraño!

Actualmente vivo en un departamento compartido en la universidad, Jone Arnold un chico de 20 años, es todo lo contrario que yo, es un atleta, cabello rubio y ojos azules, todo un galán para todas las chicas… solo hay un pequeño problema… ¡Es un completo idiota! Siempre me pide ayuda para las tareas o para prepararse para hacer sus exámenes, tal vez es por eso que se lleva muy bien con migo.

Un día Jone y yo estábamos estudiando, bueno, la verdad yo estudiaba mientras el estaba viendo la televisión como siempre…

-Oye Jone! ¿Podrías bajarle un poco a la televisión?

-¡Vamos, no seas pesado!, está pasando un buena película…

-¿Qué clase de película?...

-Se llama… "Volver al futuro"…

Una vez dicho eso le puse un poco de atención a la película, aparentemente es una película de ciencia ficción, de un chico que viaja al pasado y quiere regresar al futuro…

-¿En qué año se filmó esto?...

-Creo que por el año de 1975…

-Vamos es una tonta película y muy vieja…

-¿Tonta película?... vamos viejo no te gustaría poder construir una máquina del tiempo y poder visitar el pasado y el futuro…

-¡No digas tonterías!... no necesito viajar al futuro para saber qué es lo que va a pasar… los países en cualquier momento se van a declarar la guerra entre ellos…

-Sabes algo Daniel, lo dices por que no puedes construirla, tal vez seas el más listo de la universidad, pero no tienes la menor idea de cómo…

\- Para tu información… claro que la podría construir… pero no me interesa hacerlo…

-Si claro… Si claro...

Después de eso, me dedique a estudiar un poco… la verdad solo leía en los libros de lo que ya sabía…

Pasaron más de dos meses de aquella conversación, estaba adentro de la biblioteca matando el tiempo, y la verdad estaba un poco intrigado de aquella conversación, yo me preguntaba, ¿Podría yo construir una máquina del tiempo?... No… No es tiempo de pensar en tonterías…

En seguida se acercó alguien a mi…

-Hola Daniel…

-A hola, ¿Qué tal?...

Es Lisa Brown, una chica linda, bueno es lo que pienso… tomo clases de Calculo Integral…

-¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?...

\- Estoy leyendo un libro de Historia, ya sabes soy de México y no conozco la historia de aquí…

\- Que bueno, dime me podrías ayudar con algunos problemas de calculo…

Ya me lo imaginaba…

-Claro por qué no…

-Sabes esto es muy fácil de hacer…

En cuestión de 5 minutos resolví los 30 operaciones que le dejaron de tarea…

-Muchas gracias Daniel…

-De nada, ya sabes para estoy jejeje….

De qué sirve que sea un genio si soy un torpe hablando con las chicas…

-Oye, puedo preguntarte algo… (le pregunte a Lisa)

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes por qué todos los chicos de aquí me ven con una mirada de odio… será que no les agrado…

A lo que Lisa respondió con una sonrisa…

-No te preocupes, solo están celoso de ti, sabes, muchos de ellos tal vez por orgullo o miedo no te pide ayuda, no es que te odien, bueno no todos… poco a poco ellos se acercaran a ti..

Al oír eso me llego una sensación de tranquilidad…

-Sabes Daniel, podría pedirte otro favor…

-Claro… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues veras… dentro de una semana van a venir un honorable profesor, el cual va a darnos una conferencia de su trabajo y me gustaría que asistieras…

-Por supuesto, dime los detalles…

La verdad odio ir a las conferencias… pero si se trata de Lisa…

-Mira aquí está el folleto…

En eso sonó la campana…

-O lo siento Daniel… Debo ir a clases… ¡Nos vemos!

Lisa salió corriendo hacia su clase… Yo la verdad tenia clases dentro de 2 horas… en eso leí el folleto que me dio Lisa…

-"Oscuridad en las antigüedades", todo lo referente a los objetos antiguos encontrados, mitos o realidades… Profesor invitado: SIMON PETRIKOV…


End file.
